The Bucket List
by yellowflickerbeat
Summary: The 100 Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin AU. Clarke is about to graduate from high school and has no fun experiences she can share. So she makes a bucket list and sets out to accomplish the things on her list with the help of Bellamy Blake. On her journey, she gets much more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

The bucket list

It was Clarke's final term as a senior. she was going to graduate soon and head off to college. Octavia, her best friend

(More like her sister really), was always talking of how she couldn't wait to be done with high school. Clarke was glad

She had Octavia in her life. She was a joy to be around. She was gorgeous, kind, funny, and also a wild child. Honestly

sometimes Clarke wondered why or how they even became friends cause they were so different. Clarke was quiet around people

who weren't her close friends, Octavia was always making a new friend. Clarke never went out, Octavia always did. Clarke

didn't know how to have fun, Octavia knew how to have way too much fun for her own good. They were different but they were

compatible. This was what was going on in Clarke's head in her chemistry class. She always always listened in class. But

the thought kept on bugging her. It had all started when she and Octavia had gone to get coffee at their favourite coffee

shop, arc cafe. They had ordered their coffees (a chai latte for Clarke and a Frappuccino for Octavia), and were settled in

at favourite booth when a guy walked up to them. He was good looking and had a very enthralling way about him. 'I call

dibs on this one' Octavia declared. 'no problem. I don't want him' was Clarkes reply. She really just wasn't interested in

boys at the moment. There were more important things taking up her time such as her school work and her part time job at a dog shelter. It wasn't like Clarke needed the money, no. she had lots of that. Actually her parents had lots of that. But she just loved animals and also wanted to work for some money that she could actually call her own.

''hi'' the boy said. His voice was very deep but also very appealing. ''my name's Lincoln. Mind if I sit for a minute." He was smiling down at Octavia and she was looking at him like he was some Greek god come to life. After some few awkward seconds Octavia answered, ''sure. Why not." Lincoln slid in next to Octavia. Octavia introduced Clarke and the "nice to meet you" was all he got from him for a while. Minutes later after he and Octavia had exchanged stories and laughed much too loudly for her liking, Lincoln looked to Clarke and asked, ''so what's your story." Clarke thought for a while and realized she had nothing interesting to tell him. She had listened to him and Octavia exchange stories about parties and boys and girls and fun times. But when Clarke tried to think of anything remotely similar to the stories she had heard, she found she had absolutely nothing at all to tell.

This thought remained with Clarke for the whole week. She needed to do something. She needed to have a story to tell about her life. She had to do something. And she did…she did something.


	2. the bucket list

Chapter 2

Clarke was lying on her desk studying for the bio test she was meant to have next week when the thought came to her mind. Of course, why not? A bucket list. That was an extremely wonderful idea. It was exactly what she needed to turn her life around. The idea excited her and she couldn't wait to get started on it. But she had a test to study for. Okay, she was going to study. After a few minutes of futile efforts, she closed her textbook. She had lots of time to study and not like she really needed it because she listened in class and almost never forgot what the teacher said. She picked up a pen and her notebook and was about to get to work when she heard the bell ring. 'Clarke, honey do you mind getting that', her dad called from the kitchen. 'sure' she replied. She bounded down the stairs in a hurry before the person could ring the bell a second time. Honestly she hated people who did that. Didn't they realize that they didn't move at the speed of light?

She opened the door to an ecstatic Octavia who was all smiles. 'Clarke!' she began, squealing excitedly. 'Well someone's extremely happy' she said smiling because her friend was happy. 'Come on, let's go inside. I've got very good news for you.' Octavia was pulling her hand and leading her into the kitchen. 'Actually it's good news for me but obviously you'd be happy for me because you're my best friend.' They reached the kitchen and each sat on a barstool by the island. 'Oh, hi Mr. Griffin.' Jake Griffin turned around and smiled, 'well hello Octavia.' Clarke took an apple from the bowl of fruits on the table and began munching on it. 'So you have good news for me or you...or whatever,' Clarke said.

'So, you'd never guess what,' she paused for effect. Clarke looked at her expectantly. 'Ok fine I'll tell you,' Octavia declared in a faux defeated tone. 'I just got accepted into Chicago Uni.' 'Ah! Octavia! That's great. I'm so happy for you.' Clarke reached out to hug her best friend. She really was happy for Octavia because she'd been dreaming of going there her whole life. Clarke on the other hand had already been accepted into two colleges. NYU and another where she was, Adam Johnson College. She was going to pick NYU because that was her first and only option for colleges and also because she had always wanted to live in New York. Who didn't, really? 'thanks Clarke. Bellamy's not too happy about the idea cause he wanted me to go to a college here in Colorado, but i just really needed to leave this godforsaken place.'

Bellamy. Of course he wouldn't be thrilled with his little sister leaving him. Clarke detested him more for that. She detested him a lot already. For as long as Clarke could remember, Bellamy had never been anything but mean and cocky and rude towards her. Now at 23 he still hadn't changed. Except he became even worse. And he still insisted on calling her that stupid nickname he gave her when she was 6. When she and Octavia were younger she had cried and whined to Octavia's mum, Aurora because she couldn't fathom why he hated her so much. But now she was able to deal with him. The trick was to act like she didn't care. And it was working for her. Oh it had until now. Recently, every time she went over to Octavia's and saw Bellamy, she'd notice how his lips would form into that stupid smirk of his, how his dark messy hair would fall into his face occasionally, how deep his voice was when he talked or laughed. But no matter what, she still detested him. That's what she said to herself every time she was him.

Some 25 minutes later or thereabout, she was closing the door behind Octavia. She headed up the stairs and into her room plopping down on her bed. Her bucket list, she remembered. She picked up her notepad and pen and set to work. After few minutes of scrunching papers, sucking on her pen and pulling her hair, Clarke had her list ready. Finally. She looked over it and was content with the results. Yes, her life was definitely going to take a 360 when she was done with all these.

My bucket list.

Sneak out of the house.

Go for a concert.

Go to a party with lots of booze.

Get really drunk at said house party.

Get a tattoo.

Get a belly piercing.

Get laid.

Run in a marathon.

Yes she was glad with the results. But she wasn't gonna do all this alone. Obviously not. She didn't want to tell Octavia or Jasper or Monty about it because they knew her so well and would probably not believe she was going to do all this. Plus if she told them, they'd make her do even worse. So she just needed someone who was experienced at stuff like this and who wouldn't push her to do more. She thought of someone. Really, she thought to herself. Of course not the person would be wrong for this. But she couldn't seem to think of anyone else. She made up her mind. Bellamy Blake it was. He was the one who would help her accomplish everything on her list.

Clarke decided it was time to go to bed. She put her notepad back into her backpack and headed into her bathroom to get ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, she thought about the fun she'd have doing this. Oh what fun it'd be.


	3. Getting the suitable partner

It was a quite sunny Friday. Clarke was glad it was a Friday and the last day of school for the week. Thank God. She got ready and in a sleeveless band t-shirt, skinnies and dr martens, she went over to Octavia's to pick her up. On their way to school, they stopped at a Starbucks to pick up coffee.

The day seemed to go on forever and ever and Clarke was glad when lunch time came. She, Octavia, Jasper and Monty went over to their usual table which was at the back, by the windows.

'Hey Octavia,' Japer began, stuffing his mouth with a cheese sandwich, 'have you seen the new game of thrones episode?'

Octavia's head snapped up in a fraction of a second. 'No, no, no, no, no!' she cried out. 'I know you've seen it Jasper and I really don't want you to tell me what happened. I want to see it for myself.'

'Okay,' Jasper said with a mischievous smile on his face. Octavia turned her attention back to her food. After a few seconds Jasper blurted out, 'he died'.

Octavia looked as if she could kill him. 'You asshole! Ugh, I hate you.' She flicked a pea at him but he expertly caught it in his mouth.

'He is an asshole isn't he,' Monty chimed in.

'But you love me,' Japer started. 'And by the way, you did the same thing to me for greys anatomy.'

'I'm gonna get you back for that, doucheface.'

'I don't see what all the fuss is about game of thrones,' Clarke added in. 'It's just about people killing each other and having sex all the time.'

'Ooohhh!' Monty, Octavia and Jasper all gasped at the same time.

'What did you just say,' Monty asked in disbelief.

'I have been emotionally compromised,' Japer declared. Octavia just glared at her as if she'd admitted she was an alien from a whole other universe.

'Ok, wow. You know what, let's just forget i ever said that,' Clarke said, raising her hands up in surrender.

'Because we are your friends, we will. We will definitely forget that those words ever left your mouth,' Monty offered.

'So completely forgetting you said that at all, who's in for a lord of the rings marathon at Monty's today?' Jasper asked.

'Yeah, nope, sorry. I've got to pass. I've got more important stuff to do.'

'Stuff like what?' Jasper asked.

'None of your business,' she snapped.

'Well someone's being secretive,' Jasper sing-songed.

'I'm gonna pass too. Stuff to do. Don't ask,' Clarke quickly added.

'Make it two being secretive,' Jasper said.

'Hey, what are you going to do,' Octavia asks.

Clarke fidgeted. She was going to meet Bellamy at the bar where he worked to ask him to help her accomplish the things on her bucket list. She obviously didn't want Octavia to know about this. She had to lie. But the thing was that she was a terrible liar and Octavia always managed to see right through her. But she would have to lie anyway.

'Uh...I'm going to umm the dog shelter,'' she stammered.

'

'Um yeah but they're umm one person short so I said I'd come help them.'

''Oh okay,'' Octavia said, giving her a suspicious look.

''So it's just me and Monty then,'' Japer said. ''Cool, we'll make a new batch of moonshine.''

''Freaks,'' Octavia and Clarke both murmured.

When school was over, she bid farewell to her friends and headed over to Rusty's, the bar where a certain Bellamy Blake worked. She stopped on the way there to get a pizza to possibly bribe him with. At least she knew he liked pizza. Clarke got to the bar, parked her car, got her backpack and the pizza and walked into the bar. There weren't many people there which was okay considering it was just a little past 4. Just like 3 or 4 individuals who had come to drown their sorrows in alcohol. There was a very dull song playing and it fit the mood in the bar perfectly. She spotted Bellamy behind the counter and walked over to him with a fake smile on her face. She had to be pleasant.

''You lost, princess?'' he asked, smirking as he did so. She wanted to punch the stupid smirk off his face. He said it in such a snide manner (which wasn't new), she was almost tempted to turn back. Instead her smile grew even bigger.

''Well, hello to you too, Bellamy.''

''Yeah, whatever.'' ''I see you like Bastille,'' he said, pointing to her t-shirt.

That caught her off guard. ''Yeah, I do.''

''Yeah well you have great taste in music.''

''Thanks,'' she said, wondering how he even knew them. He looked like the type who either listened to rock or classical music.

''So, what do you want?'' he asked.

She tried to give him her most innocent look. ''Can't I just come in here to say hi to my friend and bring him his favourite pizza?'' She placed the box of pizza on the counter.

''Don't patronize me princess,'' he said looking at her as if she were stupid. ''You of all people know we are not friends.''

She huffed in defeat. ''Alright, alright. So I came here to ask you something. A favour, really. Will you listen to what I have to say?'' she pleaded with hi. He looked at her for some time as if wondering why she would ever ask him for a favour. In that moment she wondered so herself.

''Ok fine,'' he decided. ''My break is in 5 minutes so just go sit at a table at the back and i'll join you when I get off.

''Okay. Thanks.'' Clarke went to a table at the back and sat putting her backpack and the pizza on the table. Some few minutes later, Bellamy had joined her.

''So what did you want to talk to me about?'

''Ok, this is kinda weird, i just realized. But um I've made a bucket list,'' Clarke started as she fished inside her bag and got out her notepad and showed him the list. ''I sort of need a partner, you know, to help me with these things and I thought you'd make a good one. Because you are sorta experienced at these kind of things,'' she was just rambling now.

Bellamy looked over the list chuckling at a point, smirking at another and even raising his eyebrows. When he was done with it, he handed it over to her. Clarke was nervous. She didn't know what he thought about it or if he was just going to make fun of her or whatever.

''So...what do you think?'' she asked feeling a little unsure.

''First of all, princess, what are you trying to do, prove that you're not a little innocent girl anymore.''

''Second,'' he said opening the pizza box, cheese is Octavia's favourite not mine.'' He took a slice and bit out of it. ''You should have some too. It's really good.''

''And third, what's in it for me?''

Clarke looked at him incredulously and began answering his questions.

''First, I just want to be able to say I've done things at least before i go to college''

''Second, I hate cheese pizza, so no thank you.''

''Third, honestly...I don't know. What do you want,'' she asked

After thinking about it for a while, he finally answered, ''nothing you could ever give me.''

''But because you are actually making an effort to be more fun than your usual boring grumpy self, I'll help you.''

'' Oh wow. That was easier than I thought. Thanks Bellamy.''

''Sure thing, princess. So when does operation-i'm-gonna-be-fun-now start?'' Bellamy asked, getting up to go back to work.

''Tomorrow. I'll give you a call to let you know.''

''Ok then, see you tomorrow.''

Clarke left the bar and went home. Tomorrow she would officially become a fun person.


	4. And this is how it starts

Chapter 4.

Clarke was not a morning person. At all. So when she woke up at a little past 9 the next day, a Saturday morning to her phone ringing, she concluded that she was going to yell at whoever it was and then hang up the phone. ''What?'' she snapped at whoever it was on the other end of the line.

''Well good morning to you too.'' The voice on the other end of the line was not one she was expecting. It was all deep and it sounded confident and sure like it always did.

''Wells!'' Clarke exclaimed, sitting up on the bed immediately. God she was so glad he called. She hadn't spoken to him in forever. She missed him so much. Ever since he and his father moved to Washington after his mom died 5 years ago, he called Clarke at least once a week. But it seemed as if life was getting in the way because they now spoke roughly once a month. She and Wells had been friends ever since she could remember, seeing that both their parents had been friends before they were even born.

''I know, I know. I woke you up from your beauty sleep. Forgive me; I just had to talk to you. What has it been, 1 year?'' Wells always had a flair for the dramatic. The weirdo.

''Don't be such a drama queen,'' Clarke sighed, ''it probably has just been a month and some few weeks give or take.''

''well it's been almost torture not talking to you all this while. Sorry for not calling by the way,'' he apologized. ''I've just been really busy with school and all.''

''Yeah, it's ok. I've also been really busy,'' Clarke added. ''I'm graduating in exactly a month and...'' she paused, checking her calendar and doing some calculations in her head, ''4 days. I really can't wait to leave high school. And then finally move on to college.''

They talked like that for a while, Clarke telling Wells all about what was going on (which she realized wasn't much) and about her prep for grad and other stuff. He in turn telling him about his life and school and about how he got a basketball scholarship into a school in Washington. Clarke was very happy for him, jumping and screaming, '' my friend's gonna be the next Michael Jordan'' so that everyone who was walking past her house could hear. They talked on and on about movies and songs and people and possibly everything on the planet for about probably an hour and a half before Clarke heard her parents leaving. Brunch with Mr. Kane, her dad said, kissing her on the cheek and shouting a hello to Wells who in turn shouted his back.

''So, I met someone,'' Wells said quietly into the phone. So he told Clarke about his girlfriend, Avery, how he met her when she was crying about her boyfriend cheating on her, how he had become her friend after that and eventually more than that. He was happy, he told her. He kept on gushing about this Avery girl for a while, and while Clarke was very happy for her friend, she was also jealous. She didn't want to admit it at first but then she did. But why? Why was she jealous? That, she couldn't understand.

They talked for another few minutes before he had hung up, saying he was going to ''shoot hoops'' with his buddies. ''love you,'' he said before the line went dead.

Clarke checked the time. 11:16 am. She realized she was hungry. She made some cereal for herself then had her shower and got dressed. She decided to call Bellamy then. After 3 rings, he picked up.

''Princess,'' he drawled out in a sleepy voice. Even his sleepy voice was one to listen to. She really needed to stop this. Honestly what was even wrong with her? ''To what do I owe this pleasure?''

''did you just wake up?'' she asked, with a hint of amusement in her tone.

''yeah i did thanks to you. So why did you call me. If I recall the last time you called me was probably last year or so.''

''yeah, ok, whatever. So i just wanted to let you know that I was coming over and so we could go over stuff on my list to do today. I've got lots of time. So...what do you think?'' She was sort of nervous asking him all this at first, but then she thought, how bad could it possibly be?

Bellamy doesn't speak for some time. He was probably thinking of the things he had to do today. After what seemed like hours to Clarke, he finally gave her a reply, ''sure. You can come over now.''

Boy was she glad that that was out of the way. She sighed audibly in relief. ''Thanks. I'll be over in a few, she said before hanging up. She ran to her room to get her car keys and was off to the Blake's residence. Considering that their house was a 10 minute walk from hers, she got there in less than 5 minutes and a few seconds. She didn't even bother ringing the bell because she was such a familiar face. She walked into the house to find Octavia looking nicely dressed and trying to put on a pair of sandals. She looked really good. Clarke only wondered where she could be going.

''Hey,'' Octavia greeted, obviously surprised to see her, ''what are you doing here. I never told you to come over.''

''Hello to you too,'' Clarke replied, ''and I didn't know I needed permission to come in here.''

''Of course you don't,'' Octavia said, huffing as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She quickly walked to the mirror that was in the corridor and did a once over. She did look good.

''So where are you going?'' Clarke asked her, plopping on the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table. Yeah, this was her second home.

Octavia revealed that she was going on a date. With the guy from the coffee shop. Lincoln. The hunky, hot tan god as Clarke described him.

''Oh!'' Clarke squealed in delight. ''That's good for you.'' It seemed that everyone she knew was finding someone new to be with. Maybe she should too.

Just then, Octavia's phone beeped loudly. ''Well that's him. He's outside. Okay bye. Wish me luck.''

''Like you need it,'' Clarke countered.

Before Octavia left she said, ''please tell Bell that I went to a movie with Monty or Jasper or something. Just don't tell him where i actually went and with who. You know how protective he is.'' She didn't even wait for a reply before she shut the door and ran into Lincoln's car. Now it was just Bellamy and her alone in the house. Great. This should be fun.

She climbed up the stairs to his room, making sure to knock and be given permission to enter so she didn't find him in a compromising situation. The last time she entered his room without knocking was probably 3 months ago and he was aggressively kissing a very hot redhead. She felt so awkward watching that and even worse when Bellamy screamed at her to get out. Yeah, that was a situation she'd rather not get into ever again. The door opened and she walked into the room slowly. For a guy like him, his room was very tidy. She didn't expect it to be this neat. The books on his desk neatly stacked, no dirty plates or empty pizza boxes lying around, and it smelled really good too. Like some sort of masculine scent that if she had to describe was distinctly Bellamy. If she didn't know him better, she would have wondered if he was a serial killer.

They spent about 30 minutes discussing what to do. Actually the first few minutes were spent on him brushing his teeth and finding a clean t-shirt to put on. So she had finally decided what she wanted to do first. Get a piercing. Bellamy said he knew a guy (don't they always), Miller who did piercings. He assured her that he was really good at what he did so there was no need to stress. Clarke obviously did nothing else but stress all the way there.

When they arrived at the shop, Clarke was a nervous wreck which was quite understandable. Bellamy had to coax her into getting out of the car and going into the shop with him. Honestly this wasn't what he bargained for. They both walked into the shop together and immediately, Bellamy spotted Miller.

''Yo, Miller,'' he called.

''Bellamy,'' Miller answered. They exchanged their manly greeting, bro-hugging and hair ruffling and all.

''I see that you finally got yourself a girlfriend. Well she looks amazing, like you finally met your match.'' He was grinning widely at Clarke who was blushing furiously.

''Ok, Miller. First of all, she isn't my girlfriend. She's my baby sisters best friend. Second, she wants to get a piercing.''

At that, Clarke thought if that was all she was ever going to be to him. His little sisters best friend. Not that she really cared. She was fine with being just his sisters' friend. Miller ushered her to a reclining chair and Bellamy sat in one beside her. Oh God she was so nervous she was shaking like a leaf.

''So,'' Miller began, ''what do you want and where?'' He gave her a questioning look, quirking up an eyebrow and Clarke couldn't help but think about how handsome a young lad he was.

''Umm, I'd like a belly piercing. Just do whatever. You know the regular or whatever. I don't know about these things,'' she said feeling flustered and giving him a shy smile.

''Ok, then. I'm not giving you any numbing agent so you are most definitely going to feel the pain,'' Miller said, sterilizing the drill. Now she felt like she drowning in her own sweat. ''Are you sure about this?'' he asked.

''She is,'' Bellamy answered for her. She nodded to confirm what he had just said. Bellamy grabbed her right hand, holding on very tight. She turned to him and smiled, squeezing his hand tight. Miller pulled up her shirt, not all the way, just up to where her bra was and began work. During the whole procedure which lasted 15 minutes, Clarke gave the occasional whimper and nothing more. When he was done, Miller inserted a simple belly ring into the piercing. Bellamy let go of her hand. She inspected her piercing in the mirror. It looked good. She was glad that was done with. She handed some money over to Miller and she and Bellamy said goodbye and headed towards the car.

''See that wasn't so hard, was it princess?'' Bellamy said in an I-told-you-so manner, getting into the car.

''Shut up, asshole.''

''So, what do you want to do now,'' he asked her.

Clarke thought about it for a while before she said, ''let's go to the beach.''

''As you wish, princess.''

''Are you ever gonna get tired of calling me that?'' she asked in an irritated tone.

''Not in a million years, princess. Not in a million years.''

The rest of the 10 minute drive to the beach was spent in silence except the occasional quarrel when one of them would want to change the radio station or turn up the volume.

When they arrived on the beach, Clarke spotted an ice cream stand and quickly dragged Bellamy to it.

''Hi,'' Bellamy said to the guy at the cart. '' I'll have one chocolate and she'll have...''

''A vanilla,'' Clarke completed for him.

''Really, princess?'' he asked, looking at her in disbelief. ''Vanilla, come on that's so boring.

''What?'' she asked defensively, giving him a hurt look. ''I don't like chocolate or mint. And i really just don't feel like strawberry. So I just went for plain old vanilla,'' she said, collecting the ice cream from Bellamy.

''Yep. That's just what you are. Plain old boring vanilla.''

''Hey,'' she protested hitting him on his chest.

The rest of the time was spent frolicking in the sand, playing in the water, throwing seashells, and Clarke had to admit, she was having fun with Bellamy. She never thought that could be possible. When they got back to his house, Octavia was back from her date.

''So, how'd the date go?'' Clarke asked.

Octavia who they found sprawled on the couch, drowsily shook her head, ''tomorrow Clarke. I'm so tired right now. In fact, I'm off to bed.'' She lifted herself off lazily from the couch and began her slow and sleepy ascent up the stairs and to her room.

''So I guess I'd better get going,'' Clarke began, ''thanks for today''

''No problem,'' he said as he opened the door to let her out.

''So I'll see you...?'' Bellamy asked.

She was silent for a while, checking if she was free anytime soon. ''Tomorrow, probably.''

''Ok, then. Bye,'' he said.

''Bye.'' She replied.


End file.
